recuerdos de mi antigua vida
by andersonforever
Summary: una historia de la vida de alucard y su familia cuando el era vlad PARALISADO ASTA LA FINALIZACION DE HELLSING HIGH CRONICLES


**bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que hice sobre la vida de alucard cuando fue alguna ves vlad como la vida de el me complico un poco seria una vercion mia y la hice como me salia de mi cabeza vasandome en varias peliculas de la epoca medieval que vi asi que disfrutenlo **

Capitulo 1:recuerdos de un pasado lejano

Era una tarde aburrida en la mansión hellsing integra se encontraba terminando sus papeles de la tarde como tenía que dejar todo listo para su viaje a Rumania por insistencia de alucard antes de que pasara al otro mundo y el fuera cellado para siempre ya que el dijo que no seguiría las ordenes de nadie que no fuera ella y prefería dormir para siempre antes de eso y asi fue el acuerdo.

Una vez terminado los papeles ella fue hacia su cuarto a preparar sus maletas tenía algo raro como si fuera una situación familiar volver a ver el castillo de alucard cosa que le parecía rara porque sería la primera vez que lo vería

―_en que piensa ama_?―una vos sono de una de las paredes haciéndose ver al vampiro quien llevaba puesto solo su camisa y lentes integra ni se limito a verlo

―_en nada alucard ahora no deberías tener todo listo para el viaje de mañana_?―pregunto integra y alucard solo se acerco

―debo decir que el viaje lo cambie de fecha será hoy revise el clima de mañana en Rumania y será una fea tormenta muy peligrosa para volar por eso será hoy ―alucard iso una reverencia luego de decir eso integra se volteo a mirarlo

―_como sabes que mañana abra una tormenta?_ ―pregunto integra alucard solo sonrio de su forma de ser

―_las habilidades de schrödinger me permiten ir al pasado y futuro ama y por eso verifique el clima de mañana_ ―dijo alucard y integra dio un suspiro

―_descanse un poco nos iremos en 3 horas ama_ ―alucard desapareció y integra se quedo mirando solo el espejo luego fue a dormir un poco

Ya en el avión que tenia integra para viajes cargaron todo menos el ataúd de alucard ya que el dormiría en su tierra natal luego de 500 años pero llevaron el ataúd de seras con ella dentro adormecida por un fuerte calmante , luego de un viaje tranquilo llegaron a un castillo oculto entre una gran cantidad de arboles integra solo lo admiro mientras entraban luego de haber sacado a seras del ataúd

―_sean bienvenidas a mi humilde castillo_ ―saludo alucard con los brazos abiertos de cómo lo habría echo una ves como el conde dracula

―_es lindo alucard_ ―dijo integra mirando todo el lugar

―_nos daría un recorrido maestro?_―pregunto victoria mirando todo con pip quien había salido de su brazo casi por completo

Alucard asintió y las llevo en un recorrido por su castillo primero por las mazmorras donde eran iguales a las que estaban en la mansión hellsing solo que en esta había varios esqueletos de gente que alucard había tenido encerrada mayormente traidores y prisioneros de guerra siguió asta la planta alta y llego hacia una torre donde tenia sus trofeos de guerra en las cruzadas y batallas por su país , siguió hacia el jardín donde había varias lanzas clavadas en el suelo donde solia estar el bosque de empalamientos cuando llegaron a la habitación principal arriba de la chimenea había una pintura de alucard en versión conde y a su lado dos mujeres una de la edad de victoria y otra de la edad de alucard integra y seras se quedaron viendo impactadas la imagen la chica mas joven tenia una armadura roja sangre con un brazo cubierto de una venda negra el cabello negro mas arriba de las orejas y tenia una mirada inocente muy parecida a la de seras , la otra mujer tenia una exprecion seria tenia una armadura negra cubierta de una túnica verde tenia el cabello negro asta mas arriba de la cintura como integra

―_alucard….quienes son ellos?_―pregunto integra señalando a las fotos

―_son mi difunta esposa Justina y mi difunta hija barbara_ ―alucard puso un semblante serio y triste al recordarla ―_asi? Valla son iguales a nosotras maestro_ ―dijo seras refiriendoce a ella y integra

―_mejor cambiemos de tema no quiero hablar de ello_ ―dijo alucard y se fue al comedor donde las iso sentar y pronto llevarían la cena

Ya luego cuando todos tenían que dormir integra no podía consiliar el sueño tenia algo raro una vos que la llamaba y la invitaba a ir a un cuarto ella se levanto casi imnotisada y fue al cuarto que había sido de alucard al entrar revolvió unos cajones asta encontrar lo que buscaba un diario que tenia escrito "Justina dracul" , integra entro en si y comenzó a leerlo mientras era narrada la historia de la vida de la esposa de alucard,Mientras victoria estaba ocupada mirando los libros de la biblioteca sin encontrar nada que leer mientras encontró algo raro en una estante un diario de guerra del general del ejercito de su maestro "diario de guerra de pilip " decía en la tapa seras lo tomo y en eso callo otro diario que estaba atrás uno rojo carmesí con letras dorada escrita "barbara dracul" seras se cento en una escritorio y se puso a leer primero el diaro de la hija de su maestro .

Mientras alucard bebía una copa de sangre mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras escuchaba los rayos y truenos que golpeaban la tierra

_―al parecer encontraron los diarios_ ―dijo alucard para si mismo mientras miraba el fuego y comenzaba a recordar todo


End file.
